Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The story of Rapunzel and how she longs to see the world!


Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair

By: Lauren

Chapter 1

Let's see, the story of Rapunzel is going to begin. Rapunzel is a girl with the longest hair ever. When she was just a newborn, she got kidnapped and brought to a tower. Her pet is a chameleon named Pascal. She wanted to see the world so she begged Mother Gothel if she could. Mother Gothel of course said "no". Rapunzel decided to just stay locked in for her life until one day her "mother" had to go. "Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked. "Stay up in the tower!" Gothel said, "I'll be right back."

Chapter 2

Rapunzel rebelled and played in the grass. She also explored more. Rapunzel had realized that she'd gone too far and ran back. She went back up in the tower as she saw a boy come by. He looked up into the tower. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." he said. "Should I?" Rapunzel told herself. She did it anyway. When he came up, Rapunzel got a pan.

Chapter 3

"No, no! I'm nice!" the boy said. Rapunzel looked at him. He was a total stranger to her. How could she let him in the tower? "My name is Flynn." the boy said. "Uh...hi?" she said, holding the pan up to her face. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said. "OK then. Can you show me the world?" "If I can, of course I will!"He exclaimed. "What do you mean 'If I can'?" Rapunzel said, coldly. "Of course I will." he said. "That's better. Now, how do I get down?" "There's steps aren't there?" he said. "I've only been out once to see what the grass would feel like. I need to see the whole thing!" she said.

Chapter 4

"But, I think here are steps." she replied. She smiled. "Let's go down these." They went down and entered the grass. "Woo hoo! I finally am in the real world! Did you know that on my birthday every year there's these floating lanterns? They're so amazing and I'd like to experience them on my own. Please, take me to see them." "You mean you haven't seen them before?" he said. "Not really." Rapunzel said, "But I'd love to go!" Flynn looked her. "Ok, we'll go." Rapunzel cheered. "Yay!" she said and jumped. She swung on the branches holding her hair. "When?" he asked. "Late at night. I don't want Mother noticing I'm gone. She'd totally kill me if I was gone." she said, "Also; it's usually at that time." "Then, I shall take you there." he said.

Chapter 5

Rapunzel saw Mother Gothel in the distance and ran back up into the tower. "What are you doing up there?" Flynn asked. "My mom is coming! I swear I saw her in the distance!"She said, "Quickly, get up here and hide before she finds you!" Flynn ran up the stairs and hid in the closet. "Now, try not to make any noise." Rapunzel whispered. Mother Gothel entered the castle. "Rapunzel, I told you not to wander off." she said, "I saw you in the distance." "I'm sorry, Mother." she said, crying. "Now, Rapunzel." she said, "you are too old to be crying!" Rapunzel went to her room. "I knew you'd do this!" Rapunzel said. "How'd you know?" Gothel said. "I don't, Mother." Rapunzel said. "Why didn't you just say so?" Mother Gothel shouted. Rapunzel tensed up. She hid under the covers.

Chapter 6

"Pascal, I cannot be seen! Nor do I want to be! I want to be hidden under these covers until my life suddenly begins. When will it? I wanna see the world, I wanna see the world! What Mother doesn't understand is that I just want to see the world! Pascal, don't you understand? I wanna be alone. Except for you, who is there to talk to? I want to be hidden under these covers until my life suddenly begins. When will it? When will it? I wanna see the world, I wanna see the world! What Mother doesn't understand is that I wanna see the world! I'm old enough to go out, make my own decisions! My own mother doesn't realize, is she really my mom? I might as well be the lost princess they talk about. What is this stupid talk? I am not that girl, this is my mother! I could just talk to her! Actually, no. I cannot be seen! Nor do I want to be, like I care about the tower, I don't! I want to be hidden under these covers, Pascal, don't you agree? I will stay under here until my life suddenly begins!" Mother Gothel came up. "I heard you singing." she said, "Are you really playing that game with me?! If you are, you're beautiful hair shall be gone!" She took a sword and held it up to Rapunzel's hair. "Mother, what are you doing?" she said. "You will thank me someday, Rapunzel! This is for your own good!" Her hair was then short and an ugly brown.

Chapter 7

Rapunzel got underneath the covers again. She cried and wished she could go home. Wait, she was home. Somewhere else then. She ran away from the tower one day and took Flynn with her. "What happened?"Flynn asked. "My hair." she said, "Is..." "Wow, what happened there?" he said.  
"My mother cut it and said it was fort my own good" she replied. "I bet you feel really down." he said. "Yeah." Rapunzel said. She eventually grew her back one day. Flynn showed her the lights and that was the end! Happily ever after!


End file.
